Rise of Ohra
by fanfiction9821
Summary: An ancient evil returns from the dead to rebuild his empire. Josh becomes one of the many enslaved Mobians forced to work for him. Manik, Sonia, Shade, Dominic, and Lara have to bring down Ohra before it's too late. Can they do it without Josh's help or will they meet the same fate as their friend?
1. Chapter 1

Josh, Manik, and Lara were inspecting the Ancient Egypt exhibit of the New Mobotropolitian Museum.

"And why are we here, Jo," Manik asked.

"My dad wanted us to check this place out so no bandits get in," Josh answered.

"Smart thinking. Bandits could be hiding anywhere and waiting for us to leave," Lara said.

"Yeah. That's basically what dad said."

"Well, this is boring. Why can't we just go?"

"Sorry. Dad wants every inch of this place scoped for bandits. We can't leave until we've made damn sure this exhibit is secure."

"Great. This is definitely not how I wanted to spend my free time," Manik said before his elbow knocked a vase off its pedestal. It fell to the floor where it shattered into a million pieces.

"Manik," Josh said.

"Not my fault. Blame my elbow."

"You shouldn't be breaking stuff like that."

"Guys." Josh and Manik turned their attention to Lara who then pointed to the vase that had mysteriously repaired itself.

"That was spooky," Josh remarked.

"Yeah. I seriously don't understand how a vase breaks and then repairs itself," Manik said.

"It's just ain't natural."

"I hear you, Jo. Something's up with this vase."

"Whatever. Lara, is everything clear," Josh asked.

"Looks like it. Nobody else here," Lara answered after checking the room one last time.

"Good. I feel seriously hungry," Manik said.

"Uncle Chuck's sound good to you, 'Nik?"

"Fantastic. Let's go." Manik, Lara, and Josh then walked out of the room, safe in the knowledge that no one got in. Unfortunately, they were unaware that someone was in there with them. The mummy rose from his sarcophagus and looked around.

"Finally. No one here. Now to take my revenge of this world," he said to himself. Outside the exhibit, Josh stopped and searched for anything he may have forgotten.

"Crap," Josh muttered.

"What's going on?"

"Forgot my phone back there. I'll meet you guys over there." Josh then walked back over to the exhibit and looked for his phone.

"Man. I'm always forgetting this kind of stuff. I would lose my head if it wasn't attached," Josh said to himself as he looked around. He stopped when he heard his ringtone of OneRepublic's 'Secrets' playing.

"There it is. I knew it was here somewhere." Josh then picked it up, saw Sonia was calling, and took the call.

"Hey, Sonia," Josh said.

"Hey, Josh. Where are you," Sonia asked.

"Just in the museum, talking to a beautiful woman."

"You definitely know how to sweet-talk me, Josh."

"I do. That's one of the reasons you love me," Josh said.

"Yeah, it is. Where's Manik and Lara," Sonia asked.

"At Uncle Chuck's."

"Shouldn't you be there, too?"

"Originally, but I left my phone behind, so I had to double back and get it," Josh said.

"I get it. No teenager is complete without a cell phone," Sonia said.

"That's right. We should meet up at Uncle Chuck's if you don't have anything else to do."

"I'd love to."

"Sweet. See ya there," Josh said.

"Bye," Sonia said before Josh pressed 'End Call'.

"Nice. I love my life." Josh then felt a strange presence in the room with him, so he turned around and saw the mummy there.

"Hey," Josh said quietly.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me where I am?"

"New Mobotropolis. A city located on the surface of Mobius."

"Interesting. This world will do nicely for the new site of my empire," he said.

"Wait. Empire? This guy sounds familiar. Wait," Josh said to himself before remembering something. He was reading an informational pamphlet about Ancient Egypt. One article in particular had his interest: Ohra the Conqueror.

"Ohra. Says here this guy was famous for trying to build him own empire in Ancient Egypt."

"My God. Ohra's back and he's rebuilding his empire. I can't let this happen," Josh said to himself.

"I'm afraid it is going to happen and you'll be helping the cause." Ohra then shot two red beams into Josh's eyes. The beams took control of Josh's mind and made him one of Ohra's slaves. Josh then kneeled down to honor his new master.

"I live to serve, master. What shall I do first?"

"Take my tomb and get rid of it. I never want to see that thing again," Ohra ordered.

"As you wish, master," Josh said mindlessly before going over to the sarcophagus and lifting it over his head. He then walked out of the room and into New Mobotropolis.

"Excellent. At first, I thought I had lost my ability to take control of people's minds, but I now know I still had that ability after all these years. Time to rebuild my empire from the bottom-up." Ohra then walked out of the room and the museum to find a site for his palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Manik and Lara were at Uncle Chuck's Diner, waiting for Josh to show up. The doors opened and Sonia walked through. She looked around for Josh, but couldn't find him. She instead found Lara and Manik and walked over to their table. Manik was just eating some fries while Lara was reading a book she had brought with her.

"Hey, guys," she said as she took a seat.

"Hey, Sonia," Lara said as she put down her book.

"Hey, Sonia," Manik said before he went back to eating his french fries.

"Have you two seen Josh? I was supposed to meet him here, but looks like he stood me up." Manik choked on his fries after hearing that his best friend stood up his sister.

"No way. Josh would never stand you up. He loves you too much. He even said that he wants to marry you later on in life."

"Well, something happened. Josh's not here," Sonia said.

"Josh really wants to marry Sonia later on in life?"

"Yeah. He loves Sonia. Of course, she's the reason Josh and Lisa split up, but that doesn't matter. Soon, he just may be walking down the aisle with Sonia by his side," Manik said.

"Guys, could we please get back on topic?"

"Sorry, Sonia," Manik and Lara said in unison. Manik then looked outside and saw Rocket and NICOLE talking.

"Guys." Sonia and Lara turned their attention to Manik who then pointed to Rocket and NICOLE.

"What do you think they're talking about," Lara asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure it's important," Manik said before running out of the diner. He skidded to a halt by Rocket and NICOLE.

"What's going on?"

"Just some vandals stealing the sarcophagus from the museum. That's all there is to it," Rocket said before he and NICOLE walked off. Lara and Sonia walked up to Manik after they had left.

"What were they talking about, Manik," Sonia asked.

"Just some vandals stealing the sarcophagus from the museum. That's all Rocket said. Nothing else after that," Manik answered.

"We should check that out," Lara suggested.

"Good idea. We might be able to find Josh that way." Manik, Sonia, and Lara then made their way over to the museum and into the Ancient Egypt exhibit.

"Strange. There definitely was a sarcophagus here when Josh, Manik, and I were here. I wonder where that could've gone to."

"Maybe Josh took it with him," Manik said.

"What do you mean," Lara asked.

"Josh could've been taking it with him so he could inspect it. You know how he is."

"That could be it. Come on. We should get Shade and Dominic in on this." Manik, Sonia, and Lara walked out of the museum and started looking for Shade and Dominic. Manik was looking in the forest, Sonia was checking New Mobotropolis, and Lara was asking around if anyone had seen Shade or Dominic.

"Shade. Dominic. Come on, guys. They gotta be out here somewhere," Manik muttered to himself before continuing his search. He stopped when he heard a groan coming from behind one of the bushes. He looked, saw Shade on the ground, and walked over to him.

"God. Shade, what happened?" Shade slowly opened his eyes and saw Manik standing over him.

"Manik. It's always good to see a friendly face," he said weakly.

"What happened to you, Shade," Manik asked again.

"It was Josh. Dominic and I were walking through the forest when he jumped us. I got the beatdown and saw Dominic being taken prisoner by this guy in bandages. I'm pretty sore from the beating Josh gave me."

"Anything I can do to help out a friend?"

"Yeah. You can bring me back to New Mobotropolis. I can get some good treatment there," Shade answered.

"All right. Hold on," Manik said before kneeling to the ground and lifting Shade up with all his strength. He carried Shade all the way back to New Mobotropolis. Lara and Sonia walked over to them and asked what happened to Shade. Manik explained that Shade and Dominic were jumped in the forest, Dominic was taken prisoner, and Shade was beaten within an inch of his life by Josh.

"God. I really hope Shade's okay. It's bad enough to know Josh's gone. Now one of our own friends is injured while another's taken prisoner," Sonia said.

"Shade'll be okay once I get him to a hospital. Excuse me." Manik ran to the only hospital in New Mobotropolis where Shade was being kept until he recovered.

"Now what do we do," Lara asked.

"What we do is try to find Josh and Dominic. If we find them, we can figure out what's been going on. Luckily, Dominic wears boots, so he should be easy to follow," Manik said before he, Lara, and Sonia walked out of the hospital and over to the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Manik, Lara, and Sonia were looking around for any shoe impression that matched Dominic's boots. They had split up in order to cover more ground.

"Boots. Gotta remember that. Looking for that one shoe impression. Gotta find it," Manik muttered to himself as he searched for the right shoe impression. He stopped when he came to a clearing with three different shoe impressions. He saw two shoe impressions that were close to each other. He assumed one of the impressions was Dominic, another was Shade, and the last one was Josh.

"Find anything, Manik," Lara asked as she and Sonia walked up to Manik.

"Yeah. Three shoe impressions. I'm pretty sure they belong to Josh, Dominic, and Shade. I gotta see what happened here," Manik said before using his chronokinesis to find out what happened at the clearing before he had found Shade. He turned around and saw Dominic, Shade, and Josh all in the same area.

"Josh, what are you doing here," Shade asked.

"Why should I answer to you," Josh asked back.

"Because we're your friends."

"Hold on, Shade. Something ain't right here," Dominic said warily.

"Your friend's right to be wary. He senses something you can't."

"What do you think what's wrong with Josh," Shade asked.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to wager it has something to do with those red eyes Josh has."

"You're smart. Too bad your friend isn't," Josh said before he used his speed to get close enough to deliver a punch to Shade's abdomen. The force of the punch was enough to send him flying with his back facing a tree. He hit the tree with enough speed to break a few ribs.

"Shade," Dominic said before turning around to face Josh.

"Let's see if you're more man enough than your friend."

"You're on!" Dominic got into his combat stance while Josh got into his own stance. The fight began and Dominic was off to a slow start. The fight ended with a victory for Josh. Dominic lied on the ground with Josh standing over him.

"Game over for you," Josh said before kicking Dominic in the face. Manik was pulled back into the present with a look at what happened before Dominic was taken prisoner.

"What happened," Lara asked.

"I saw it. Josh defeated Dominic and Shade."

"That supports Shade's story. Did you see where they went?" Manik then focused on seeing where Josh had dragged Dominic off to.

"That way. Come on," Manik said before running off in a blur of blue. Lara and Sonia followed him using their own kind of speed.

"Are you sure they went this way," Sonia asked.

"Positive. I saw them heading this way." Manik ran on ahead, leaving Sonia and Lara behind. They caught up only to see Manik had disappeared.

"Manik! Where are you?"

"Over here, but be quiet. I found something," Manik answered. Lara and Sonia walked over to Manik's position and saw what he had found.

"My God," Lara said quietly as she and Sonia saw that about a hundred Mobians were building what looked to be a pyramid.

"Not only that, but I found Josh, Shadow, Silver, Knux, and Bunnie among this construction."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Josh is right over there," Manik said before pointing over to Josh who was pushing a block up a ramp. Lara and Sonia saw Silver, Shadow, Bunnie, and Knuckles doing the same exact thing Josh was doing.

"God. All these Mobians, turned into construction workers," Sonia said.

"Yeah. It's not exactly good, is it?"

"I wonder who they're working for."

"It sure ain't King Tut," Manik said.

"Double time, slaves! I want this done by the end of the day," Ohra ordered as he walked in front of the pyramid.

"Obey Ohra," all the Mobians started chanting.

"Ohra? I'm guessing that's the guy Josh and the other Mobians are working for."

"Maybe. We need to get in there. Anybody got a plan," Lara asked.

"We could try disguising ourselves," Manik said.

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"We could try passing ourselves off as slaves and getting onto the work site."

"That won't work," Sonia remarked.

"Why not," Manik asked.

"Look." Manik and Lara took note that all the enslaved Mobians had red eyes instead of their regular eyes.

"You're right. They got red eyes and I have green. The last time I checked, green was a big jump from red."

"Now what? Since the plan Manik came up with won't work, we need to come up with another plan," Lara said.

"Got anything, Manik," Sonia asked.

"Nothing. It's usually Josh that comes up with that kind of thing. I just listen intently," Manik answered.

"I don't think we should get onto the work site right now. We should take some photos to show Rocket."

"Good idea, Lara. Josh would say to take some recon photos instead of doing anything risky."

"Hold on. Let me just get my camera," Lara said before pulling out a camera. She then took a few pictures of the construction site to take back to New Mobotropolis.

"Done. Let's go." Manik, Sonia, and Lara then walked away from the site quietly to avoid detection.


	4. Chapter 4

Manik, Lara, and Sonia were developing the photos Lara had taken of the pyramid construction site. Luckily, Josh had the gear necessary for developing photos.

"Man, Jo was smart to have all this darkroom gear lying around," Manik remarked as he handed Lara one of the photos to hang up.

"Yeah, he was. That's Josh for you. Always prepared," Lara said as she attached the photo to a rope with clothespins. Soon, Manik, Lara, and Sonia had all they needed to show Rocket and Sally. They packed up the photos and headed over to Castle Acorn. Sally and Rocket were just talking when Manik placed the photos in front of them.

"You need to see these in order to know where Josh and some of the other Mobians had disappeared to."

"We actually had several missing persons reports filed, but we thought nothing of it," Rocket said before he and Sally looked at the photos Manik, Lara, and Sonia had developed.

"My God. It's like they're building something."

"They are. A pyramid that'll be the beginning of Ohra's new empire," Manik said.

"Ohra? NICOLE, report in," Rocket said. Seconds later, NICOLE materialized beside Manik.

"What do you need from me," she asked.

"Manik mentioned a person who goes by the name Ohra and I was wondering if you can run a search on that name."

"I'll get right on it." NICOLE then began her search for any important information on Ohra.

"There," she said.

"Find anything," Rocket asked.

"I did. It seems Ohra was conspiring to overthrow the empire he was a part of and build an empire of his own. Because of his treason, Ohra was mummified and buried deep underground where he remained for many centuries."

"Until an archaeology team dug him up and brought him here. They disturbed his imprisonment and unleashed Ohra unto the world. Now he's going ahead with building his empire again," Sally said.

"We have to stop Ohra before it's too late."

"That's the problem. Ohra ordered all his slaves to complete the pyramid by the end of the day. We don't have a lot of time left to stop Ohra," Manik said.

"You're right. We need to move fast. Could you show us exactly where Ohra set up shop?"

"Yeah. Come on." Moments later, Manik accompanied Rocket and Sally to the exact spot where he, Lara, and Sonia found the pyramid before. Rocket had a bag with a bomb inside slung over his right shoulder.

"There it is. We can try passing ourselves off as slaves, but Sally and I probably couldn't get too far. Rocket, on the other hand, can," Manik said.

"How can Rocket get by all those slaves," Sally asked.

"There. Look at their eyes." Sally and Rocket took a good look at the slaves and saw they all had red eyes.

"Manik's right. I can get close because I got red eyes like the rest of 'em. Watch my back," Rocket said before he walked off. He did a perfect job of passing himself as one of the slaves.

"He's in. Hopefully, he can bring down that pyramid down." When Rocket was close enough to the open top of the pyramid, he grabbed the bomb out of the bag, armed it, and dropped it into the pyramid. Before he could get back to Manik and Sally, he was halted by Josh and Ohra.

"Who are you," Ohra asked.

"Just another slave working, sir."

"And what was that you just dropped in the pyramid?"

"Nothing, sir. I was just disposing of a object I had found that didn't belong here," Rocket answered.

"Josh," Ohra asked, turning to Josh.

"I'm pretty sure it was a bomb, sir," Josh answered.

"Interesting. Shadow, Dominic, grab the impostor. Rouge, retrieve the bomb and disarm it."

"Sir, yes, sir," Shadow, Dominic, and Rouge said in unison before they started fulfilling their orders.

"You can't stop my empire from becoming reality and neither can your friends. Sonia, Lara, seize his friends," Ohra ordered.

"Sir, yes, sir," Lara and Sonia said in unison before dragging Manik and Sally out into the open and over to where Rocket and Ohra were.

"You actually thought I didn't see your friend taking pictures of all this? Well, I did!"

"I can definitely tell you've been dead for centuries because of your breath. Man, it stinks," Manik said.

"You just sealed your fate. Lara, toss him over," Ohra ordered.

"No," Rocket said before freeing himself from Shadow and Dominic.

"You leave him alone!"

"Fine. Then you'll go in his place." Ohra then grabbed Rocket and threw him to his death.

**Is this really the end for Rocket the Hedgehog? Can he survive the fall or will he finally meet his end? Find out in the final chapter of Rise of Ohra!**


	5. Chapter 5

Rocket screamed as he rapidly approached his demise. However, moments before, Manik was able to free himself from Lara's grasp and use his aerokinesis to create a tornado that caught Rocket minutes before his life could come to an end. He landed softly on the ground and looked up at Manik.

"Thanks, Manik," Rocket said.

"No problem," Manik said.

"How dare you," Ohra said before Rocket grabbed the second bomb out of his bag, armed it, and turned to the audience.

"What? You really thought I had just the one? I'm not stupid. I knew to bring two just in case the first was disarmed." Rocket then threw the second bomb upwards and Manik caught it with his psychokinesis before he threw it down to the center of the pyramid.

"Down you go!"

"Rouge, grab the bomb!"

"Sir, yes, sir," Rouge said.

"Oh, no, you don't," Manik said before using his psychokinesis to stop Rouge dead in her tracks.

"Accursed hedgehog," Ohra shouted.

"Accursed hedgehog/ground squirrel. I'm part ground squirrel, too, buddy!"

"Josh, move it!"

"I don't think so," Manik said before freezing Ohra's feet in place.

"Curse you," Ohra said as Manik grabbed Josh and jumped down to the ground. Seconds later, the pyramid and Ohra were destroyed in a fiery explosion of destruction, causing Josh and all the other Mobians to be freed from his control. Josh and Manik watched as the remains of the pyramid burned.

"Burn, baby, burn," they both said.

* * *

Josh, Dominic, Lara, and Manik were all gathered around Shade who was still recovering from Josh's ambush.

"God. Did I really do all that to Shade," Josh asked.

"You did. You gave him a serious beating, Jo."

"I can't believe it." Sonia then entered the room after talking one of the hospital staff members.

"What'd they say," Lara asked.

"Shade'll be back in action soon enough. They didn't say when he'll be discharged from here, though," Sonia responded.

"I just don't believe I did all that to Shade," Josh said.

"It wasn't completely your fault. You were being controlled. That's it. Ohra made you do that to Shade. You didn't do anything," Manik said, trying to reason with Josh.

"I know, but Ohra picked me to give Shade the pounding of a lifetime. I was partly responsible for putting Shade in here."

"I know that, but you didn't mean to put Shade in here. I'm sure you could've stopped yourself if you had control."

"You're right, Manik. I had no control over my actions. Ohra did. He's the one responsible for putting Shade in here, not me," Josh said.

"That's the spirit. You can't blame yourself for what happened," Manik said.

"Yeah. Luckily, Ohra won't be around to control me or anyone else anymore."

"J-Josh," Shade said as he weakly opened his eyes.

"Shade, you alright," Josh asked.

"Yeah. Just a little sore from the beating you gave me."

"You mean the beating Ohra gave you. I wasn't myself back there, man."

"Ohra? Who's that," Shade asked.

"I'll explain when you're discharged from the hospital," Josh said.

"Cool. I'll be waiting."

"I'm sure you will." Josh then slipped his hand into Shade's. Today, Manik helped Rocket bring down an ancient evil and stopped him from taking Mobius as his own. Today, Manik halted the Rise of Ohra alongside Rocket.


End file.
